Time Warp with out the TARDIS
by RocMySox
Summary: co-written with the amazing DeathlyElegance. For Emma and April it was just a field trip to Sherwood forest, but what happens when they get thrown back 800 years and meet the very people they where learning about. EW AA RM M? AJ GM
1. kerrang!

April put the tray down on the bench.

"Are you still going on that school trip to Sherwood tomorrow?" she asked the black-haired girl who was tucking into April's chips. April slapped Emma's hand away.

"Huh? Oh right, sorry," said Emma, looking up from her _Kerrang!_ magazine. "Yeah. Robin Hood an' all that."

"Robin Hood, Robin Hood, riding through the glen..." April started to sing the old song. Emma covered her ears.

"You have a terrible voice."

"Look who's talking," April snapped. Emma grinned, raising her hands in mock surrender.

"Guilty as charged." It was true. Emma's voice resembled a strangled cat's.

Emma nicked a few more of April's chips and stood up. "I gotta get to the library. I've still gotta do that English essay."

"Good point, me too," said April. She picked up the carton of chips, tossed the tray onto the rack by the door of the canteen and the two girls wandered – slowly – towards the library, chatting about the Paramore concert they were going to in three weeks.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

April called at Emma's house at eight o'clock next morning. Emma grabbed some toast, shoved her school bag onto her back, and legged it out of the house.

The coach was waiting for them when they reached school. Mrs Williams was reading out the groups that they had to stay in for the trip. Naturally the whole class would sod that and go where they wanted.

The two girls hopped onto the bus and grabbed the back seats before anyone else could. Emma pulled out a copy of _Kerrang!_

"Do you ever stop reading that damned magazine?" April moaned.

"Shurrup, I'm reading this profile on Jared Leto."

"Jared Leto this, Jared Leto that..."

Emma rolled her eyes and got back to reading the magazine.

The coach burst into life and started rolling – finally – steadily away from the school. A group of chavs started throwing cans of pop around and were immediately separated.

One of them – Charlie, better known as Thlump – was put in between April and Emma. It was going to be a long bus ride.


	2. What? your Robin hood

April jumped off the coach laughing at Emma as she scowled at Charlie, after he had thrown her _Kerrang!_ magazine out the window.

'Aww cheer up Em, robin 'ood and all.' April said flinging her arm over Emma's shoulder.

'Yeah but Jared Leto' Emma whined.

'God cheer up, you never know we might get thrown back in time and met Robin hood himself, and with all that running about the outlaws will have to be hot.'

'Yeah!, but may I remind you we are in our school uniform no pulling with this it makes us look like three year olds.'

'Speak for yourself,' April said undoing the first two buttons of her shirt and pulling her tie loosely around her neck.

Emma giggled and did the same, tactfully ignoring Miss grey shouting at them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

April pulled her ipod out of her bag, she saw Emma smile at her.

'No!'

'I didn't say anything.'

'We are not listening to Jared Leto.'

'Why not?'

April just shook her head and passed an earphone to Emma

_Breakin' rocks in the hot sun  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won  
I needed the money 'cause I had none  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won _

April rolled her eyes as Emma started to sing, they where to evolved in the music to notice the rest of the class had taken a different path.

_I miss my baby and I feel so bad  
I guess my race is run  
She's the best girl I've ever had  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won_

_  
Robin' people with a six gun  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won _

Emma looked around, she tugged on Aprils arm as she saw the rest of the class had disappeared. April turned to face her, still humming to the Greenday song.

_I miss my baby and I feel so bad  
I guess my race is run  
She's the best girl I've ever had  
I fought the law …_

April jumped out the way pushing Emma to the ground as an arrow narrowly missed her arm.

'Hey!' She shouted at the man with a bow.

Emma shook her head and pushed herself up from the ground, running over to April and covering her mouth with her hand.

April shook her off.

'Hey you cant just go around shooting people who do you think you are, bloody Robin Hood?!'

'Yes I am actually.'


	3. 1193 or 2008

Blindfolded, gagged and hands tied behind their backs, the two girls had been taken back to the outlaws' camp by two unnamed outlaws.

They now sat in the camp. The man who had declared himself to be Robin Hood was sharpening a fearsome-looking, curved sword. A broad, six foot man was sat on a stool, glaring at the two girls but not saying anything.

"I think he's Little John," whispered Emma. "But there's no sign of Azim."

"This isn't funny, Emma," hissed April.

"This is obviously some cheap act," muttered Emma.

"It might be an act, but I don't think it's cheap," April muttered back. "This must have cost loads to make."

"Not really," said a tall, raven-haired man. He looked about eighteen, a year older than the girls.

"He's got very good hearing," whispered Emma. "Good-looking too."

The man looked slightly bashful. "Well, we live in a forest, so I just got this lot to cut trees down for me."

"So are you, like, an engineer?" asked April.

"I'm a carpenter," said the man, looking slightly confused.

"No you're not," said Emma. "You're an actor. We can see through this you know. Was this Miss Grey? Mrs Williams?"

"We're not stupid, you know," April added.

"He's a carpenter," said the small dark-skinned woman.

"Look, you can stop the acting now, ok?"

"Acting?" said the blond man. He'd been previously hidden, sitting in a corner with a pack of cards.

"Yes, acting," said April.

Robin Hood scratched his head. "What year is it?"

Three outlaws and two girls spoke at the same time.

"1193."

"2008."

"I do not believe it," said Emma. "If these are actors, they deserve Oscars. We really have gone back in time."


	4. James Bond

**Disclaimer: We don't own Robin hood sadly**

**A/N: set between series 2 and 3 but the holy land never happened **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Yeah and I'm James bond!' April said sarcastically.

'Oh you alright James the names Tolly, Emma Tolly.' Emma giggled.

April laughed too, she caught the blonde mans eyes and smiled at him, she was shocked when he gave her a backwards hug, she was still bound, he gently untied the ropes and let them fall to the floor, April smiled at him and gazed in to his eyes, she felt his hand rest on her wrists, she shuffled closer to him.

'Ahum' Emma coughed not so subtly.

'What?' April asked pissed off.

'If you can put him down for a moment may I remind you that we are in 1193! You know just in case you forgot.'

'I was just cold this uniform is crap it, doesn't keep me warm and it really clings.'

'Well you decided to wear a skirt.'

'I didn't know we where going to be pulled back in time.'

Emma smiled at April, as she felt the ropes being cut of her wrists by Much. She thanked him and sat down next to Will, she saw him stiffen next to her, she smiled as she felt his eyes on her.

April jumped as her phone vibrated in her pocket, she giggled as Allan jumped back falling on to the floor.

'What in gods name is that!' Allan shouted taking Aprils hand as she extended her arm to him.

'Its just a phone.'

'April 1193, they had no mobile phones then!'

'I know! HEY!' April shouted as Allan took her phone and opened the message.

'What is it?' Will asked shuffling closer to Emma.

'She got a text and she doesn't want Allan to read it coz its off Josh.'

'Who?' Will asked innocently.

'NO its not!' April said the same time as Will, making a grab for the phone

'then why don't you want him to read it?'

'I…I um'

'Its coz you fancy Allan and don't want him to read what your ex said.'

'He's not my ex we were never going out in the first place.'

'So you admit you fancy Allan then.'

'NO!' April shouted shaking her head and blushing as she caught Allan's smile 'anyway you are a fine one to talk.' she said nodding to Will and Emma's hands that where now entwined.

Emma blushed scarlet as did Will she let go of his hand reluctantly.

Robin watched with amusement the arguing between Emma and April, he looked up to the sky, he thought of Marian trapped in the castle, he sighed as he noticed there was a storm rolling in and that always meant bad news.


	5. Someone loves you?

Much and Dean wandered into the camp, hand in hand, having just returned from Clun and a lot of hungry villagers. Dean slung a couple of baskets on the floor, and Much froze.

"Who are they?"

"Allow me to introduce April and Emma," said Robin.

"Where'd you pick those two up from, then?"

"He didn't pick us up from somewhere, he found us after we'd been knocked through the Time Vortex and into a different time-zone."

"Nerd," muttered April. "And we're not in a different time-zone, that's where if you go to a different place to have to change the time on your phone."

Much looked nonplussed.

_My insides all turn to ash_

_So slow_

_And blow away as I collapsed_

_So cold_

_A black wind took - _

"Woop! Someone loves me!"

"Someone... loves you?" said Will, looking slightly disappointed.

"Don't worry, she just means she's got someone calling her."

"Calling her?" Much was at a loss to understand what the heck was going on.

"Doesn't matter."

"Hold on a sec, Miss Grey..."

Emma looked over to April.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Miss Grey. They want us all to go to the freaking Major Oak! Well, we can't, can we?"

"Give me that," said April. Emma handed over the mobile.

April hung up.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Robin!"

"There's soldiers attacking Locksley!"

"Something about taxes!" Will and Allan could barely get the words out, they were panting so much.

"Can you two fight?"

"A little." Emma answered for the two of them while April nodded enthusiastically. "We both went to sword-fighting and archery classes about seven years ago, and passed Nottinghamshire Club Grade Nine. Which is pretty high."

"I don't understand anything you just said, apart from the fact that Will needs to give you both a sword," said Robin, nodding to Will. The dark-haired boy headed over to the weapons cupboard and handed them both a short-sword


	6. FIGHT!

**Disclaimer: We don't own Robin hood sadly**

**A/N: set between series 2 and 3 but the holy land never happened **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Emma's sword locked with a guards, she disarmed him and knocked him out. She heard Djaq let out a battle cry as she went to defend Much, Emma stood to catch her breath, she felt Will take out a guard next to her and rest a hand on her waist, she smiled at him and gently pushed his hand off her and fought another guard.

'Allan watch out!' April shouted charging towards him, knocking the guard that was about to bring his sword down on him, she grabbed Allan's arm as the guard fell silently to the floor. She felt his arm go round her waist and pull her out off the way from another guard she placed a kiss on his cheek and ran to fight more guards while trying to save a woman that was being pulled away by guards.

'Master why are the sheriffs men attacking Locksley?'

'I don't know Much stay here, John with me now.'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'HOOD! What are you doing here?' Guy shouted as Robin trapped him underneath him and the floor holding a dagger to his throat.

'This is my house and my village.'

'You lost alright to this house and village when you choose to become an outlaw.'

'Call your guards off they are destroying the village and killing the people.'

'They need to be taught.'

'Taught what?'

Gisbourne laughed and pulled out a box of money

'TAUGHT WHAT?' Robin shouted again.

'To obey there master.'

'What?'

'They refuse to pay the land tax.'

'Because they cannot afford to they are living on hardly anything as it is!' Robin said through gritted teeth

Guy laughed and pushed Robin off him, knocking the dagger across the floor. Robin jumped up and ran after him, he caught the Sherriff around the neck and pushed him to the window, demanding he call off the guards.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'My gang this way!' Robin shouted knocking the Sherriff and guy

Allan grabbed Aprils hand and pulled her into the cover off the trees and to the horses.

Will untied the horse and shifted uncomfortably as Emma climbed on the horse, he started to walk my the side of it.

'Will what are you doing?'

'Walking.'

'Get on the horse.'

'But…' he blushed.

'Aww Will.' Emma said shuffling backwards on the horse for Will to climb in front.

He smiled at her as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Allan stop being such a wimp, let me bandage this cut or it will get infected and fall off' April Laughed at his shocked face.

'It won't Fall off will it?'

'No, now let me treat it or your will develop a fever and die, I don't wont you to die, I like you too much.'

'Um April do you realise what you just said?' Emma asked holding back a giggle.

'What?'

'You just admitted you liked me.' Allan said smugly standing up and flinging his arms around her, sideways, she smiled at him and rested her head against his shoulder.

'Marian!' Robin shouted running over to hug her.


	7. Whats Disney?

"Freaking hell, it's freaking Maid Marian!"

"Maid Marian?" the curly-haired woman.

"No, it's just Marian," said Robin.

Emma leaped up. "Hi, Maid Marian!"

"I told you, she's not called Maid Marian!"

"She is in the Disney version!"

"This isn't the Disney version, this is real life," April said helpfully.

"Yeah, I figured."

"Who are they?" asked Marian, looking somewhat bemused.

"They're called April and Emma and they're apparently from the future."

Marian let out a small laugh. "Ok, who are they really?"

"No, really," said Emma, "we're called April and Emma and we're from the future. The 20th of April 2008, to be precise. And now I've gotta live without Thirty Seconds to Mars. How could anyone live without Jared Leto?"

"Emma. We are in 1192; we have stepped back in time. We're never going to see our families again. We have to live with a bunch of crazy outlaws. And the only thing you can think of is Jared freaking Leto?!"

The tall, raven-haired boy sitting next to Emma, who had been puzzling over something for quite some time, suddenly said, "what's Disney?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Come on, you two. We've got some drop-offs at Nettlestone to do," said Djaq, beckoning the two girls to come with her.

"Tell you what, Djaq," said Little John, a twinkle in his eye. "I'll go with you. April can go with Allan to Clun and Emma and Will can go to Locksley."

"Sounds good to me," said Emma, leaping up.

"Yeah," said Djaq, looking slightly wistfully at Will. However, only Little John noticed – Djaq was too good at hiding her emotions – and he resolved to talk to her about it later.

Emma grabbed Will's wrist and hauled him up from his perch on the bench next to where the fire was usually lit.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Allan and April were walking back from Clun, both carrying a few empty baskets.

"You have beautiful eyes," he stuttered bashfully, which was not like him at all.

He placed his lips on hers, and then shyly backed away.

April was lost for words.

"No, forget it, I didn't..." he muttered.

She placed her hands behind his neck and kissed him properly, passionately, and it was the best kiss either of them had ever had.

XxxxxxxX

Emma gave a woman a basket full of food and money. "This is terrible."

"Isn't it like this is your time?" asked Will, giving a pouch of money to a man.

"No," said Emma angrily. "Actually, yes. We have people who can't support themselves, but try their hardest to earn their own money. We've also got people who bleed tax-payers because their too lazy to support themselves. You've got both of them, just the second kind is the nobles."

"Does the war in Jerusalem end well?" asked Will. "Do we win?"

"I don't know. I think we covered it in Year Seven History, but I didn't pay much attention."

"Is there still a war on?"

"It's not exactly a war," said Emma sadly. "People still die though."

Will put his arm round her. It seemed like the most natural thing to do.

He suddenly pulled away, and didn't look at her.

"I'll go and..."

He started to walk away.

"No, Will – wait..."

He turned back round.

She took his hand in hers, and he leaned into her. She could see every eyelash surrounding his amazing green eyes...


	8. Emo Will

**Disclaimer: We don't own Robin hood sadly**

**A/N: set between series 2 and 3 but the holy land never happened **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Allan stop moving!' April giggled.

'But I have been sat here for ages' he wined childishly.

'It will be finished soon, I promise.'

'I'm not being fun…' April cut Allan off my placing and angels kiss on his lips.

'There!' April said proudly , stepping back to admire Allan's newly red tipped hair.

'April' Emma said walking back into camp hand in hand with Will 'Why has Allan's hair got red tips?'

'I died it, it looks cool don't it?'

'Yep, hey you could do Wills hair, give him an emo fringe, please!'

'Ok there is just enough left.' April replied pushing Will down onto a bunk and placing some die, in lines on his hair.

'Where did you get the hair die from?'

'I got it on the way to school I was going to do my hair again.'

Allan wrapped his arm around the back of April, he smiled at Will and Emma. April smiled proudly at Will as he flicked his hair out of his eyes. She watch Djaq as she smiled at them, April saw tears crowding in the corner of her eyes she slipped out of Allan's arms and walked over to Djaq and placed a hand on her arm. Djaq shook her off but smiled at her walking over to Little John.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Little john can we…'

'No!'

'You didn't even know what I was going to say!' April said stamping her foot.

'If it involves you four then NO!'

'But me and Em need to get some clothes we cant wear our uniform forever.'

'Where are you going?' Robin interjected

'To Nottingham.' Will replied passing Emma his cloak.

'No, go to Clun its market there today.'

Much and dean came running into camp hand in hand

'Rich, north road, lame horses…' Much panted

'Money!' dean shouted.

'Allan, Emma, April, Will north road now!'

April tumbled down the hill with Allan, after he crashed into the back of her. Will gently took Emma's hand in his pulling her closer as Robin lay down in the road again, after he threw Marian her night watchman mask grinning childishly as she rolled her eyes.

The carriage stopped in front off Robin the driver got off the seat and kicked Robin in the side. The carriage curtain opened revealing a Saracen man that looked about 23.

Djaq gasped hugging the man and placing a kiss on his cheek 'I thought you where dead!'


	9. David of Doncaster

The Saracen man sat at the table in the camp, eating their food, and drinking their wine. Nobody cared though, for this guy was a friend of Djaq's and a friend of Djaq's was a friend of the gang.

"How did you survive?" Djaq asked him, once the plates were clear. Emma and April had offered to help with the washing up, and Allan and Will (two puppies, forever following them around and bringing them sticks) tagged along behind.

"It's a long tale," said the tall bearded man, who Djaq had introduced as her older brother, Samizade.

"We have time," said Djaq. "I have all the time on this world to listen to you."

"Well...

We were in that last battle, Djaq, do you remember? Men coming at us from all sides, white men in white clothes. But these were not men. These were boys, boys playing with their father's swords. Many died that day, and of the squadron I was in charge of, only I and a boy named Antarah survived. We were kidnapped by a group of men, the King's Guard. The one in charge, Robin I think his name was, tried to stop them, saying that these were men of honour and they were good fighters, but his comrades would not listen. Maclennan, Laurence Maclennan, I recall his name. He spat in our faces and shouted that we, we were the vermin of the world, and we deserved to die...

However, in the dead of night, Robin ordered for us to be given a tent. We each had weapons hidden in all sorts of places and we killed the two guards outside the tent and ran for our lives. I heard that you had been taken for a slave from a young boy named Bahir, so I took a boat to England and sailed to find you."

"Robin?" Djaq asked. "You're sure his name was Robin?"

"Yes," said Samizade.

Djaq grinned, and called to Robin to introduce himself properly to their Saracen guest. Samizade recognised Robin immediately.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Will and Allan were carrying a basketful of plates and mugs between them, while April and Emma lagged behind, chatting about Samizade.

"I know in the legend there was one Saracen, but two might muck up history," Emma said.

"We could rename him David of Doncaster," said April. "And paint his skin white. I've got some foundation in my school bag."

"You don't half say daft things," said Emma, laughing. "As if we could paint his -"

"Look!" said April excitedly.

"What?"

Will and Allan whipped round. April was pointing to a flat boulder lying on the floor. It was about four feet high, but two feet on the left hand side were missing, to reveal a gloomy hole.

"A hole!"

"What's so interesting about a hole?"

"Hold on..." April knelt down next to the hole, and crawled in.

"April?" called Emma. The two outlaws joined in, calling April.

A scream came from inside.

Emma, Allan and Will crawled into the hole rapidly, fearing for April's life. The discovered some stone steps and climbed down them, finding that it was high enough for them to stand up. They walked quickly but firmly along the tunnel to find April, alive and unharmed, standing at a corner, leaning against the wall.

"What took you so long? I could be dying here!"

"Why did you scream?"

"Dunno. Wanted to shock you, I suppose."

Emma punched her best mate on the arm.

"Where does this place lead?" said Will, looking down the corridor that didn't seem to end.

"Let's find out. C'mon," said Allan boldly, walking forward.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Where have those four got to?" said Much, worrying. "They should have been back hours ago."

"We'll look for them in the morning," said Robin, giggling like a little girl. "They probably want some time... alone."

"Yes, but what if the Sheriff's got them?"

"He hasn't."

"How do you know?"

"Because Marian would know, and she went home about three hours ago. If anything had happened, she'd have come back."

"But what if...?"

"Leave it, Much, they'll be fine. Will's there and he's sensible. Allan's there and he can talk them out of anything. _Stop worrying_."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"A hole in the ceiling!" pointed out Allan.

"Give me a leg up," Emma asked Will. "It looks like an artificial cover."

Will hoisted her up and she knocked on it. "Yeah, it's metal. Hold on..."

She shoved it up, and the four of them clambered out. They blinked in the bright sun, and the girls pulled the outlaws onto the central reservation.

"Oh, shit," said April. "We're in the middle of the motorway."

XxxxxxxX

Let's see how you solve that one, April... (evil laugh) lol.

April did most of the thinking for this one. I got stuck.

Bit longer than normal, once I got past the first half a page I couldn't bloody stop typing. It was great fun to write, this one XD lol

Samizade - pronounced SAM-EE-ZARD


	10. Back to the future

'What in gods name was that?' Allan shouted cowering behind April and Will who in turn was cowering behind Emma.

'Its just a car.' April replied bored.

'Oh yeah a car how could I forget with all of them in 1193' Allan added sarcastically hitting his forehead for emphasis.

April pulled Allan out of the way from yet another car, she glanced at Will holding Emma close.

'Oh my god that was Jason's bike, Emma we are back in 2008 in Nottingham!' April squealed kissing Allan deeply.

'Jared Leto!' Emma screamed.

'Great!' April replied rolling her eyes 'Come on I will show my house.' she said grabbing Allan's hand.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

April opened her front door and ran in jumping on her brother and hugging him.

'Whoa, kid what got into you?' Jason asked.

'I missed you.'

'You where only gone one night.'

'What we where in 1193 for three weeks.'

'What?'

'Nothing!' Emma butted in grabbing Aprils arm and pulling Her into her room leaving Allan and Will with Jason.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'April are you mad!' Emma said pacing 'You cant tell him we where in 1193'

'Why?'

'He will think you are mad.'

'He already thinks that' April pointed out unhelpfully.

'Yes but…'

'But what?'

'Just don't tell him for now we stay here for the night then we go back to 1193.'

'OK but we are showing Allan and Will 21st century Nottingham.'

'Yeah and 30 Seconds to Mars.'

'Emma!' April giggled. 'what about your family?'

'Oh, we can see them too but after 30 second to mars.' She laughed

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allan shifted uncomfortably as Jason watched him and Will, he elbowed Will in the side, trying to get him to say something but Jason beat him to it.

'So who are you then?'

'Allan a dale'

'Will Scarlett.' Will gulped.

'What you so nervous for?'

'I'm not' Will replied gulping again.

'Relax, do you want a beer guys?'

'What like ale?'

'Yeah I suppose.' Jason answered tossing a can to Allan and Will.

'Hey where's mine?' April questioned lifting the can out of Allan's hand and took a few sips.

'None left gave the rest to your friends.'

'Thanks Jase anyways we are going shopping see ya!'

'April, Emma be back for twelve or go to Emma's, I don't want you out to late. OK?'

'Yep bye.' April said grabbing her wallet of the side and flinging on a jacket over her recently changed clothes, passing one to Emma.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The last off the sun light was fading behind the tree, making the landscape look magical and mysterious. Dean yawned and gently pulled herself closer to Much, she felt his arms go around her and drop a light kiss on her head.

'Where are they?' Much wined, his stomach was growling and Dean had fallen asleep against him as he a Robin searched for April, Emma and Will and Allan. 'Master, They have been missing for two days and we have checked everywhere!' Much whined again.

'They could have gone to see Luke or somehow got back to the future?' Robin questioned rather than stated.

'Trust Allan to lead them into trouble'

'Come on Much that's not fair, we will search again tomorrow' Robin said steering the horse away from the strange looking rock and a hole that the horse was bending down to look at. Robin shiftily turned around as he saw Marian hanging from a tree.

He smiled at her and lowed her down greeting her with a hug and leaning in for a kiss. Marian pushed robin off her.

'Robin, I have bad news.'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dun, Dum, DUN!**


	11. its god!

"Ok!" shouted April, raising her arms dramatically. "Welcome to the best part of 2008."

"Apart from a 30 Seconds gig. Or Paramore. Or Nightwish..."

"Emma, shut up."

They walked into the shopping centre - except for Will. Will stared at the doors.

"They're... they're... GLASS!" he said, his eyes nearly popping out.

"Yes, Will. Well observed..."

"But... but..."

"Will, shut up, you're attracting attention," Emma growled, shoving him through the automatic doors.

He turned back round. "How the hell did they move?"

Emma sighed. "It's... it's... uh... God!"

"Oh, right, God," said Will, nodding. "I get it!"

"I was actually going to say 'God's sake!' but that seems to have satisfied him," said Emma to April. She grabbed Will's hand. "April?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"What?" said Allan. He'd looked entirely bemused since they'd stepped into the centre.

"She wants to go to Void," said April.

"What's Void?"

"It's a goth shop," said April, rolling her eyes.

"How about you and Allan go to Ice Nine and we'll go to Void?" said Emma.

"It's a deal," said April. They shook on it and walked through the centre and out the other side, where Allan had a fit at a bus ("Shit! That's a lot bigger than a car-thing!") and Will gazed at the huge buildings ("Will, for god's sake, they're ten floors high at the most. You should see the Empire State Building!")

"Ok, meet me outside in half an hour."

"'K!" said Emma, dragging Will down the street and diving into the tiny shop on the corner. April and Allan went at a slower pace into Ice Nine Accessories and Clothes on the other side of the road.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

ok to update we need at least 2 reviews or else people will start to die in a very painfull and slow way starting with robin, the marian then djaq then much well you get the idea so review


	12. HIs ass

'What is it lady Marian?' Much said as he watched Robin hug Marian

'The Sherriff and Guy have disappeared after they found a tunnel .'

'Marian how exactly is this bad news.'

'They disappeared where Emma, April Will and Allan where last seen and I found this in the tunnel entrance.'

Marian held up a dagger engraved with the letter _B-R-O-T-H-E-R _on the handle and Wills cloak.

'We have to go into that tunnel!' Robin said running out of camp grabbing his bow and Marians hand.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Oh..OH…look at his ass.' Emma gasped.

April laughed, leaning back on Allan and yawning, she smiled as she felt his arms go around her and his head rest in the crook of her neck.

'Emma, tell your boyfriend to hurry up!' April whined getting tired and in need of Lucozade.

'But we need more stuff'

'OK we will meet you back at the flat I'm shattered.'

'Umm, yes, yeah flat, I'll get dad to fix the glass.' Emma replied gawping at Will.

April let out a girlish giggle and gently rested her weight on to Allan. She closed her eyes and quickly opened them as a scream ripped through the shop.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Much grabbed hold of Deans hand and pulled her into a bone crunching hug. As the light surrounded them. She smiled at him and reached up placing a small kiss on his lips. Much's eyes flew open as he felt deans lips leave his and an intense ray of heat.

Djaq looked around from where she landed on Robins leg, she smiled guilty at him and took Samizade's extended hand.

Robin smiled at Marian as she pushed herself up, dusting of her dress and flicking her hair out of her eyes.

'Robin!' Emma and April shouted hugging him.

'What are you doing here?'

'We went into a tunnel after You, Guy and the Sherriff.'

'So the Sherriff is here?'

'Yep, That means trouble!' Robin replied.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok if we don't get no reviews then Robin or Marian will die, horrible and painfully and slow in cruel and unusable ways. So review or we will cry!**


End file.
